


#22: Castiel (Supernatural)

by DeansTrapQueen



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2016 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Watches Porn, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Season/Series 04, leave me alone ok, yes i was thinking of mark wahlberg when he was young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6948382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas explores his vessel for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#22: Castiel (Supernatural)

     Castiel is sitting on Dean's bed. He's in the random motel where the Winchester brothers are staying. The brothers said that they were going out on a beer run, and they wouldn't be gone too long. The angel sighs and looks up at the ceiling, trying to think of something entertaining to do. He gets up and grabs the remote to the television off the cheap wooden coffee table that lies in the middle of the room. Dean taught him how to use the contraption earlier, so he doesn't have much difficulty. He flips through the channels, fascinated by everything he sees. Reality TV, cooking shows, movies of all genres, science fiction shows. Everything he can think of is there, including pornography. He looks through the porn channels, looking for one that looks interesting. He settles on one called "Hot Young Twinks Get Fucked Hard III," but when he selects the channel, it tells him that he needs to pay for the program. He frowns and reaches for the phone Dean and Sam left for him. He calls Sam. His phone rings five times before he answers.

     "Hey, Cas. What's wrong?" Castiel tells Sam of the program he wants to watch. "Uh, I - I guess you can. Go ahead, but we'll probably be back soon," he warns. Cas tilts his head to the side in confusion. He thinks that this is unimportant.

     "So?" Sam sighs and laughs.

     "Have fun, Cas." With that, the younger Winchester hangs up. Castiel furrows his eyebrows and snaps the ancient flip phone shut. He purchases the program, and five minutes in, Cas has a boner. He doesn't notice until he sees a boy, no older than nineteen, begins masturbating. Castiel is familiar with the process, but he's never done it himself. A spurt of pre-cum leaks from his cock, and he looks down. There's a tent in his pants, and when he touches it, the area is hot. He is alarmed at first, but then he realizes that he has an erection. _What should I do about this?_ he thinks. He unbuttons and unzips his pants, stands, and takes them off. He looks up at the TV again. The boy, apparently named Mark, is rubbing the palm of his hand around the tip of his cock. Castiel licks his lips and does the same as the boy named Mark. He gasps at the sensation, and his gasp turns into a moan. He watches the porno with undivided attention, copying the boy's movements exactly. He spits in his left hand and rubs it over his perineum while he strokes his prick. He thinks he might have heard the door open, but he might be hearing things, and he doesn't really care; he's never felt this good before. Soon, he's panting and bucking his hips up into his hand, just as the boy named Mark is. This time, he knows he heard something. He still doesn't care, though. He bites his lip again and groans deeply, coming with the boy, his hot semen dribbling out of his cock. He sits there, sated and exhausted, watching the porno. The boy licks his seed from his hand, so Cas does the same. The blue-eyed angel smiles and laughs, although he does not know why. He stands up to put his pants back on. When he looks up again, Dean and Sam are standing in the doorway, their mouths hanging open. He smiles at the men. "Thank you, Sam." 


End file.
